Goombella
Goombella is a Goomba subspecies that eats Apple pie every day as her ritual. Many have tried to guess why she does that but all have failed. She was once apart of the Cupcake eaters. She is also one of the main causes of the Career-Damaging Scandal. Apearences Super Princess Daisy Goombella is a partner that can be met by going into the Telletubies Lab. Her Canadian counterpart, Croombella can also be found there. Later on, when you destroy Evil Guy in Bowser's Castle, she can be found in the many streams of milk for no reason. The Super Evil Guy Super Show! In The Super Evil Guy Super Show! she appears in the episode Goombella's Transformation, where she eats a radioactive Goomnut and turns into a massive giant. At the end of the episode, she and Goombario go to jail. Despite this, they were seen in the last episode. The Evil Twin Goombella had an evil twin, Teresa, that she recently ate. She called it, "Just a she-talking mushroom." Because she would talk about "shes" for she was the first goomba to be lesbian, followed by Shannon who died by doing a flip and landing head first on Mario. She and said evil twin were the first lesbian goomba couple. They helped found the Gay Goomba Foundation After Shannon died, she started a fake website call https://winnerwinnerchickensandwich.com which was secertly used to hire escorts for her waifu Bill Cosby to later rape. The targets would click on a link to get a Waddlewing Plushie, as well as a chicken sandwich. Goombella's evil twin was raped by Bill Cosby as Victim #27.43. Yeeted and Defeated Goombella was a friend of the Squid Sisters but then they wanted to yeet her, and so they did. When Bill Cosby found her dazed in a parking garage, he Bill-Cosbyed her. Then he Bill-Cosbyed all the cars in the parking garage. Then their operators and passengers. When someone would call 911, he would Bill-Cosby the 911 Operator. He then raped himself. Goombella and Goomnuts and Lawsuits Goombella likes Goomnuts. She eats them. One time Bill Cosby Bill-Cosbyed a Goomnut. She was mad so she took legal action. She said, "Please stop Bill-Cosby ing everything. You Bill-Cosbyed 34,000 things including the judge and everyone on the jury, in the room, and me at the same time for a SECOND TIME! Enough is enough!" The Bride and The Goom Is a television show that airs from 2016-PRESENT on SMK Radio. It follows Goombella and her love interest Goomba. They also have a Canadian spinoff series, [[The Bride and the Croom]]. It's the same but with Croombella and Galoomba.This spinoff aired from 2018-2019, but had a great story and resolution in only 4 seasons. The original series has 7 seasons and part of it's 8th season done. Secert of the Soda If you defeat Evil Guy a second time in Super Princess Daisy, you'll find Croombella swimming in the clear pipe is soda. If you break the pipe she will fall and consume the soda. In Super Princess Daisy Deluxe, You'll find her in W8-8 "Blooper Nannys with Rock Candy" by the mid-level checkpoint in the stream of soda. You may have to go into W5-7 "Sparkling Waters and Crystal Columns", and find the hut with the champagne. Category: Guys